Numerous arylpiperazine derivatives are already known as antagonists of dopamine's type D2 receptors, some of these derivatives having neuroleptic properties, or alternatively as serotonin or noradrenaline antagonists.
Patent DE 2 143 730 describes arylpiperazine derivatives having analgesic and antihypertensive properties; however, these compounds have a heteroaryl ring which is optionally substituted by various non-aromatic groups.
Patent applications WO 99/21848, WO 97/43271, WO 00/18767, WO 98/56786 and DE 2258561 also describe compounds of a closely related structure.
It has now completely unexpectedly been found that the compounds according to the invention, which constitute a new series of arylpiperazine derivatives, exhibit a strong affinity for the dopamine D3 receptor.
These selective D3 ligands are useful as medicines in neuropsychiatry, in particular in the treatment of psychotic or depressive states, or in the treatment of motor disorders, such as dyskinesia or essential tremor. They are furthermore useful in the treatment of dependency on nicotine, cocaine, alcohol, opioids and for facilitating withdrawal in drug-dependent individuals.